1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap hook or S-hook or the like, and more particularly to a snap hook or S-hook including a pivotal safety locking member rotatably attached to a pivotal gate for solidly locking C-shaped hook body and for allowing the snap hook or S-hook to be easily operated by the user and for preventing the pivotal safety locking member from being unlocked or opened inadvertently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical coupling devices or snap hooks comprise an elongated body member pivotally attached to a handle or loop and including a hook formation formed or provided on one end for engaging with a cable or other objects, and a latch pivotally attached to the handle or loop for selectively locking the hook formation and thus for stably anchoring or locking or securing the cable or other objects to the elongated body member.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,432 to Goris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,732 to Wolner, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,264 to Choate disclose three of the typical swivel coupling devices each comprising a central elongate body member with a hook formation formed or provided on one end and a swivel ring at the other end, and a latch pivotally attached to the body member for selectively locking the hook formation and thus for stably anchoring or locking or securing the cable or other objects to the elongated body member.
However, the pivotal latch may be easily opened to unlock the hook formation and thus for allowing the cable or other objects to be easily disengaged from the elongated body member inadvertently.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,953 to Petzl et al. discloses another typical snap hook comprising a pivoting finger associated to a locking ring movable in rotation between a first locking position and a second unlocking position, and a locking bolt cooperates with the ring to selectively lock the ring positively in the first locking position.
However, the locking ring is rotatable relative to the pivoting finger and may not be moved longitudinally relative to the pivoting finger and thus may not be moved to solidly engage with a C-shaped metallic body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,025 to Maurice et al. discloses a further typical snap hook comprising a pivoting finger with a rotary locking ring cooperating with a locking bolt, and the locking bolt includes an operating component designed to cooperate alternately with a notch arranged in the locking ring and movable in rotation between a first locking position and a second unlocking position.
However, similarly, the locking ring is rotatable relative to the pivoting finger and may not be moved longitudinally relative to the pivoting finger and thus may not be moved to solidly engage with a C-shaped metallic body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,076 to Choate discloses a still further typical snap hook comprising a pivoting finger associated to a locking ring movable in rotation between a first locking position and a second unlocking position, and a locking bolt cooperates with the ring to selectively lock the ring positively in the first locking position.
However, the locking ring is rotatable relative to the pivoting finger and may not be moved longitudinally relative to the pivoting finger and thus may not be moved to solidly engage with a C-shaped metallic body.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional snap hooks or S-hooks.